For a Moment
by andaere
Summary: The Fellowship is resting in Lothlórien after Gandalf's fall. Frodo doesn't think he can go on. Sam gives him courage. A pretty standard Frodo/Sam frienship 'fic. No slash, sex, violence, or profanity. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hello! Thanks for checking out my story. This story idea literally came to me in the middle of the night and wouldn't go away. I ended up writing it all down from 11:00 PM - 12:00 AM... so that's my excuse if it sucks. xD

I'm new to The Lord of the Rings, and I must confess that I've never read the books before. (Although I think I just might, after writing this...) So please, please, _please _tell me if I made any canonical errors. (Is "canonical" a word? Hmm...)

This story can be either movieverse or bookverse. I'm pretty sure that Gandalf didn't talk to Sam about "Don't you leave him [Frodo]" in the books, and I did use Elijah Wood's blue eyes (_Big... blue..._), but still... movieverse or bookverse.

There is no slash, sex, violence, profanity, or anything of that sort in this oneshot. I just rated it K+ to be safe, and for some slightly dark-ish themes.

Enjoy! Oh, and by the way... I would love it if you could review. Reviews make my day.

* * *

**For a Moment**

It was a clear night in Lothlórien. The huge trees rustled softly in the breeze, their leaves proudly touching the stars. Samwise Gamgee had been tentatively conversing with the Elves, and was now making his way back to Frodo. The modest hobbit still could not believe that he was in the company of such magnificent creatures as the Elves.

Sam carefully walked through the area where the Fellowship was settling down for the night, heading towards his master. Sam had uncharacteristically left Frodo alone while talking with the Elves, and he was eager to be back where he belonged – at his master's side.

Frodo was resting against a massive tree trunk, between two wide roots. There was enough room amid the roots for both Frodo and Sam and probably Merry and Pippin to all fit together comfortably. Frodo's eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, but Sam could tell that he was not. There was a tense look on Frodo's face and he clutched at something hidden under his clothes – the Ring.

Sam settled himself down besides his master, studying him with concern. Sam recalled with mingled sorrow and determination the late Gandalf's words. "Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." _And I don't plan to, _Sam thought resolutely to himself.

Frodo had become very dear to Sam over their journey. There had always been a strong bond between the two, and now it was even stronger. Frodo had become Sam's friend as well as his master.

As for Frodo, he too felt a close friendship with his gardener. But at the moment Frodo was scarcely aware of Sam's presence. The Ring was calling to him again. Frodo had hoped that in Lothlórien, this sanctuary of the Elves, the Ring couldn't reach him. But his hope had been in vain.

Even here the Ring called to the brave hobbit with honeyed words, poisoning his mind. Frodo knew that all of Its promises were false, yet he grew increasingly powerless to resist It. He didn't know if he could go on.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked anxiously after the dark-haired hobbit made no response to his presence. "Is everything alright, sir?"

Frodo opened his eyes, but did not look at Sam. When he spoke, it was in a voice heavy with weariness and uncertainty.

"I never should have offered to do this Quest, Sam. The Ring is too strong for me."

Frodo finally turned to meet Sam's gaze. His big blue eyes held more suffering and fatigue than Sam had ever known anyone was capable of. "I cannot do this. I should just turn back now, before I kill anyone else. Gandalf's death is my fault."

Sam stared into Frodo's eyes, worried but trying not to show it. Frodo couldn't give up! He was the strongest hobbit Sam knew! In fact, he was probably the strongest _person_ Sam knew!

Sam thought quickly on how to reassure his struggling master. Hobbits, especially Bagginses, loved gentle teasing and subtle rebukes. It was worth a try.

"If only Mr. Bilbo could hear you now, sir," Sam chided softly. "He would be in a right tizzy an' no mistake. _'A Baggins?'_ he'd say, _'givin' up? Unheard of!'_"

Sam was rewarded with a small smile. "I miss Bilbo," Frodo murmured. "And Gandalf. Gandalf would know what to do."

Frodo looked down at the soft forest floor, carpeted with a thick layer of beautiful leaves. He fingered the Ring absently, lost in an ever-growing dark region in his thoughts.

"I may just be a humble gardener, Mr. Frodo," Sam began, trying to pull Frodo out of his disillusioned state, "but I reckon I can guess what Mr. Gandalf would want. He wouldn't want you to be broodin' and he most certainly wouldn't want you to be givin' up. Mr. Gandalf's death was not your fault, sir. It's just that Ring tellin' you that, tryin' to make you feel guilty. And imagine how proud Mr. Bilbo shall be when you come back an' tell him of how you singlehandedly saved the Shire… and the world!"

This time Sam received a fond glance and a slightly bigger smile. "Hardly singlehandedly, Sam," Frodo replied quietly. "I suspect I would be telling Bilbo about how I never would've made it so far without the help of the Fellowship, the Elves, and one person – hobbit – in particular." In saying this, Frodo glanced pointedly at Sam. The humble gardener flushed in delight and looked away.

Frodo then took a deep breath, looking around at all of the people who had selflessly pledged to help him, who believed in him, who loved him. How could Frodo even consider letting these people down? Especially Sam. Dear, dear Sam. Frodo would never have gotten so far without Sam.

The Ring whispered to him, coddling, caressing, promising. Frodo firmly pushed It away until at last It was silent. This silence lasted for but a short moment, but in that moment Frodo felt peace. It had been so long since he had felt peaceful. And Frodo knew who he had to thank for this.

Frodo turned around and embraced a still blushing Sam. In that moment it didn't matter that Sam was Frodo's gardener or that Frodo and Sam were far from home on a perilous quest that they might not came back from – and wouldn't come back from unchanged. In that moment friend embraced friend and all was well.

"Thank you, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo said fervently, his blue eyes wide and sincere. "You're right. I shall not give up. I can do this… as long as you are by my side."

Sam smiled, thrilled to have offered any comfort and solace to his master – and friend – in these troubled times. "Don't you worry, Mr. Frodo," Sam responded. "Your Sam shall always be by your side. I made a promise to Mr. Gandalf, I did."

Frodo beamed, knowing that his loyal friend spoke the truth. He fell asleep next to Sam, his face relaxed and untroubled – an unusual sight ever since the hobbit became Ringbearer. Sam watched over his master and friend, and for a moment, the Ring lay forgotten and rejected in the light of true friendship and devotion.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! I know it's cheesy and nothing much happens, but... I love the friendship of Frodo and Sam in the story, so I thought I'd write about it. Please, tell me what you think! Hugs and kisses!


End file.
